You belong with me
by Bryan Frost
Summary: ¿Por qué no ves que soy yo el que te entiende? He estado aquí todo el tiempo, ¿Es que no lo vez? Tú vas conmigo.../ Jack, siendo el nerd que es, no creía posible enamorarse del punk de la escuela, pero lo que menos se podía creer, era que estuviera con... ella... ((fail summary, título nombre de la canción, R!PNAU, espero que guste xD))


**Soooo, antes de empezar con el fic, recomiendo que leas esto:**

**Aviso importante**: Muchos de ustedes, mis queridos lectores, saben que soy muy de songfics, y supongo que conocen, escucharon, vieron el video o algo en internet de esta canción (("_You__belong__with__ me_" Taylor Swift)). Los que la conocen, y vieron el video, saben que la novia del chico en el video es una… bueno… _es un individuo no muy agradable_ (?), pero en este songfic, ni en ningún fic sea como sea, **JAMÁS** quiero poner a Astrid con **ninguna etiqueta de nada**, me cae bien, yo personalmente la adoro; sólo quiero aclararles esto porque la chica del video realmente _no va_ con Astrid, o al menos ese es mi pensamiento, y de paso decirles que no se preocupen, voy a tratar de encajar _lo mejor posible_ en el personaje, porque aunque mi pareja preferida por ahora y en este fic sea HiJack, **no voy a poner a Astrid de inmediato como una cualquiera**. Eso es todo, _**respeten por favor**_ al autoproclamado escritor (?) y lean esto, porque si luego veo reviews criticando, _**NO LOS VOY A LEER**_. Disfruten, muchas gracias por pasarse y los amo a todos . ((Ninguno de los personajes ni los AU me pertenecen, sino a Dreamworks y laryndawn))

**Aviso no tan importante (?)**: Tal vez sí lo sea, pero tengo que aclarar XD. En fin, Hipo está en su versión machote (?) y este es un ¡Reverse! PNAU ((o algo parecido)), por si alguno de ustedes revisa tumblr. A los que no revisan ni tienen tumblr, explicación breve: Es como el AU en el que Jack es un punk, e Hipo es el nerd, sólo que con estos roles revertidos; por lo general Hipo es mayor en este AU *no mayor que Jack, sino en su versión más grande*.

-~. ·:*:·. ~-~. ·:*:·. ~-

_  
You're on the phone  
with your girlfriend  
she's upset_  
_she's going off about  
something that you said_

Podía ver, a través de las cortinas abiertas de la ventana de su habitación, a su mejor amigo dar vueltas por el cuarto y hacer gestos con su mano libre, mientras con la otra sostenía su teléfono celular. No podía oír lo que este decía, sin embargo ya sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando al lado de su casa; con tan sólo ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho, supo de qué se trataba todo aquello. "_No soy quien para meterme…"_ se decía, pero sabía que de alguna manera acabaría por hablar con él como siempre.

_She__doesn't__get__your__ humor_  
_Like__ I do_

  
Al ver que el castaño cortaba la llamada y lanzaba su teléfono sobre la cama, suspiró. Había sido así por algunas semanas, miraba por la ventana y ahí estaba él, frustrándose con otra discusión inservible, enojándose porque al parecer su novia no comprendía nada de él, no llegaba a entenderlo como debería y eso sólo causaba más tensión entre ellos, más malentendidos que estaban acabando con el pobre muchacho; y aquí estaba Jack, sentado en su cuarto, aburriéndose con la tarea que había dejado el profesor de Historia al que tanto odiaba, y sintiéndose impotente e inútil por no poder ayudarlo, abrazarlo y consolarlo como el amigo que era… _amigo_.

_I'm in my room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music  
She doesn't like  
she'll never know your story  
like I do_

¿Qué más podía hacer que no fuera escuchar música y hacer su tarea? ¿Qué podía hacer más que observar sin más al de ojos verdes, admirado por su capacidad de ocultarse así? ¿Qué podía hacer? Si después de todo no significaba nada más que otro de sus tantos amigos, en su vida no era más que un conocido, y sin embargo para él mismo… significaba todo lo que él necesitaba. Otro largo suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios, mientras dirigía sus orbes azules a la ventana; Logró ver al castaño observar su celular con una mirada culpable, y sólo pudo morderse el labio con impotencia, sintiéndose hundir en la necesidad de lanzar algo a la ventana para llamar la atención del contrario y escribir algo en su cuaderno, fue pura suerte que no tuviera que hacer eso; Justo en el instante en que se le cruzó ese pensamiento, el castaño dirigió la mirada hacia la ventana, sonriéndole. Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero dudó que el contrario siquiera lo hubiese visto. Sin pensarlo mucho, tomó su cuaderno y su marcador más grueso, escribiendo una pregunta bastante obvia y simple. "_¿Estás bien?"_, tomó unos minutos antes de que el contrario copiara el proceso para responderle…

"_Cansado del drama…" _

_"Lo siento :(" _  
Fue la respuesta de Jack, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, sabía cómo se sentía el castaño, y sin embargo no podía decirle nada, no podía hacer más que escribirle al punk en un pequeño intento de alegrarlo. Hacía algún tiempo que confirmó sus sentimientos por él, claro que sólo para sí mismo; Había podido darse cuenta de cómo lo quería, pero entonces ahí estaba, con su timidez, sus enormes anteojos y sus bracetes ¿Cómo se supone que le gustaría al contrario viéndose así? Aunque vivieran recordándole que como persona era mejor, no se tragaba ese cuento. Aún así, sacó fuerzas para escribir esas simples palabras en el papel de su cuaderno, ese "Te amo" que tanto ansiaba decirle, más al darse vuelta y ver las cortinas cerradas, no hizo más que levantar el cuaderno, con la esperanza de que lo viera, aunque ya supiera que no era así.

_but__she__wears__ short __skirts__  
I __wear__ t-__shirts__  
__she's__cheer__captain__  
and __I'm__on__the__bleachers__  
_  
Acabó con su tarea un par de horas más tarde, pero le quedaba tiempo antes de tener que acostarse a dormir. Revisó su armario completo, buscando todo lo que se quisiera probar, y encontrando toda la ropa que su madre le compraba, ropa que jamás se había probado porque, después de todo, él no era más que un nerd a su punto de vista. Se probó todo lo que encontró, viéndose al espejo y comparándose a los demás, no se veía tan mal, debía admitirlo, pero nadie se tragaría esa historia extraña, nadie quería oírla. Pensó en Astrid, en cómo ella era la típica adolescente, llena de amigas, la novia del capitán del equipo de football y de paso el punk del colegio, la capitana de las porristas, etc. Llegó al punto en que supo a qué nivel estaba él para el resto de los alumnos, el más bajo al parecer, porque hacía su tarea y la entregaba a tiempo por mucho que la odiara, porque tenía gustos diferentes a los de los demás, por su apariencia que sólo se destacaba por su cabello blanco como la nieve y sus ojos azules, pero nada más.  
Llegó a desear ser como los demás, sólo para llamar la atención del castaño, sólo para hacerle ver quién era en realidad; Quería, por una vez, demostrarle que podía ser mejor, que podía darle todo lo que ella no.

_Dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

if you could see  
_that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you see  
you belong with me  
you belong with me._

Ya habiéndose olvidado del tema, se había perdido en escuchar su música y bailar en su cuarto, cantando como si nadie lo oyera y pasando por la ventana como si nadie lo viera. No había notado entonces que el castaño tal vez escuchaba la música y, curioso, había dado un pequeño vistazo hacia su habitación, riendo enternecido con la imagen del albino bailando alrededor del cuarto como si nada; Eso realmente había hecho el resto de la noche para él, así que cerró las cortinas mientras Jack cantaba el último estribillo y colapsaba sobre su cama, sonriente.

_Walking the streets  
with you and your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking  
this is how it's thought to be_

Habían acordado encontrarse en frente a la casa de Hipo para ir a la escuela, como se había repetido por varias semanas. Sabía que lo que hacía no era más que hundirse más y más en el pequeño y sin embargo bastante notable interés que tenía por el muchacho, pero no podía evitar pensar en cuánto deseaba tomar su mano, sonreírse como lo hacían, no podía evitar pensar en lo hermoso que podría llegar a ser si tan sólo él se atreviera a confesar. Algo de todo aquello le hizo valorar estos momentos que tenía a solas con su "mejor amigo", a sabiendas de que aunque se acabaran pronto, tendría muchos más en cuestión de algunos días… el único problema era que si no se detenía, ¿Quién extendería la mano para sacarlo del pozo que él mismo estaba cavando?

_Laughing on a park bench  
thinking to myself  
hey, isn't this easy?_

Decidieron detenerse en una banca cercana al parque en el que estaban, aún quedaban un buen rato hasta que tuvieran que entrar a la escuela y no quedaba mucho camino para llegar. Sentados, riendo, algo hacía que todo el mundo del albino de repente brillara, estar con el castaño realmente lo hacía volar de emoción, adoraba aquellos instantes en los que podía verlo sonreír sin tener que ocultarse, sin tener que aparentar; Con él era feliz, lo sabía, y por ahora, mientras seguían riendo y bromeando como los amigos que eran ante el resto del mundo, pensaba en lo fácil que sería para él alegrarle el día al muchacho de claras pecas, hacerlo reír con ese lado divertido que escondía tras su imagen estereotipada.

_And you've got a smile  
that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in awhile  
since she brought you down  
you say you're fine  
I know you better than that  
hey what you doing  
with a girl like that?  
_  
Podía ver, aún cuando faltaba poco para que tuvieran que apresurarse, como la sonrisa del muchacho junto a él parecía iluminar todo; Se sintió mal por un momento, hacía bastante que no lo veía sonreír de esa manera, desde la última pelea con esa chica, Astrid, su "magnífica" novia, no era el mismo de siempre. Aún así, seguía insistiendo en que todo estaba bien, que no debía preocuparse, que todo se arreglaría pronto, Jack no tendría nada de eso hoy, estaba más que seguro que era culpa suya que el pobre chico estuviera así, lo conocía demasiado bien como para creerse uno de esos cuentos suyos. Realmente se preguntaba qué veía en una chica tan dura como la rubia con la que salía, ¿Qué veía él en los conflictos innecesarios y las constantes críticas de la chica? Realmente, no lo sabía, pero no era como si pudiera preguntar.

_She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
she's cheer captain  
I'm on the bleachers  
dreaming about the day  
when you wake up and find  
that what you're looking for  
has been here the whole time_

Aún en medio de sus pensamientos, pudo ver el auto de la chica acercarse y parar justo frente a ellos, logrando arrancarle un suspiro de decepción al de ojos zafiro mientras veía al contrario levantarse, saludarlo y acercarse al automóvil; Observó casi envidioso a la pareja, los observó abrazarse y besarse, antes de irse y dejarlo parado allí, plantado mientras los minutos pasaban como siglos y pesaban sobre él. La profunda tristeza que sentía pronto se desvaneció y fue reemplazada por la preocupación creciente que le dio, al darse cuenta de la hora. "_Otra vez tarde, Overland, simplemente __**perfecto.**_" Se dijo a sí mismo, corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas por alcanzar el horario y entrar a la escuela, no quería perder ni un solo minuto más de este día. Partido más importante de Hipo en todo el año, tenía que estar presente en la orquesta escolar, varios exámenes en los cuales pensar, y además los preparativos para el baile invernal que le había tocado organizar a él este año. "_Vaya día que Te espera Jack, mejor apróntate."_

_if you could see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you  
see you belong with me_

A lo largo del día, observó con cuidado cada detalle en la vida social del muchacho al que tanto apreciaba, sólo viendo en qué punto estaba, en qué abismo quedaba él para el contrario, encontrando que al parecer estaba bastante por debajo de todo, no significaba mucho, poco o nada para él. Dolía pensar en eso, sí, pero ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando compites contra _ella? _Con la misma chica que tenía tanto para dar comparada contigo, esa que era perfecta en todo aspecto de su vida, bella, atlética, inteligente, fuerte, y al parecer todo lo que el castaño deseaba. _"¿Por qué?"_ se preguntaba, "_¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?_" y por muy obvia que fuera la respuesta, era algo que prefería ignorar, realmente, aunque por dentro se muriera por echarle en cara al pecoso todo lo que había hecho por él.

_Standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
you belong with me  
you belong with me._

Recordó todas las veces que se había quedado esperando al chico, que jamás volvía. Recordó cuantas veces se había arreglado lo mejor posible para poder estar con él un tiempo, y acababa cancelando a último momento. Eran amigos, simples _**amigos**_, pero no lo podía entender. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué necesitaba cambiar para hacerse notar? ¿Por qué tenía que ser _invisible_ a los ojos de _**él**_? Un nuevo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, este día comenzaba a desmoronarse, pero aún quedaba una oportunidad… sólo debía ser paciente y tal vez…

— ¿Jack?, despierta, muchacho, te hice una pregunta. — Su profesor lo sacó del transe en el que había estado por cinco minutos mientras este le hablaba, realmente se había perdido divagando como nunca, pero debía pensar.

Retomó su ritmo lo más pronto que pudo, pero la misma idea seguía molestándolo, sólo faltaban algunos días para el baile… tal vez podría intentarlo, sólo una vez más…

_oh, I remember  
you driving to my house  
in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
when you know you're about to cry_

Tras el partido y la emoción del momento, pudo acercarse al castaño y charlar con él, ambos estaban emocionados por el baile, y Jack sabía que él sólo quería ver a su novia con vestido por una vez. Reía ante los comentarios del chico, ambos felices de haberse podido encontrar, pero no pasó mucho hasta que la conversación tocó un nivel más profundo. Jack sabía exactamente lo que quería Hipo: Consuelo; y eso le dio. La charla fue más nerviosa y triste de lo que se esperaba, estaba ansioso por el baile, pero estaba confundido y angustiado por algo que Jack aún no lograba entender. Ambos estaban atrapados, y _vaya_ si ambos lo sabían; pero cómo podrían explicarlo era la verdadera cuestión… y ninguno lo sabía.

_And I know your favorite songs  
and you tell me about your dreams  
think I know where you belong  
think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see  
that I'm the one  
who understands you  
been here all along  
so why can't you see?  
You belong with me._

Llegaron finalmente un par de horas más tarde, con el gimnasio decorado para la ocasión; Algunas parejas ya estaban bailando al suave ritmo de la música escogida para el momento, y otros tantos estudiantes daban vueltas con sus vasos de ponche en la mano, esperando para que el baile se pusiera un poco más activo, o tal vez hasta esperando a sus parejas que aún no llegaban. Todo el ambiente daba un aire de juventud e inocencia, a pesar de algunas bromas fuera de lugar, nada rompía el aura que rodeaba a los alumnos del lugar.  
Se miraron el uno al otro, Jack aún no estaba vestido e Hipo tenía sus ropas guardadas en la mochila, así que se despidieron por el momento, mientras en la mente del albino pasaba la idea más loca en la cual podía pensar; Estaba decidido a decírselo hoy, estaba decidido a salir de las sombras, y por muy cursi que sonara, estaba decidido a brillar como nunca en ese baile y no sólo para él mismo, sino para conquistar al muchacho; no aguantaría un minuto más.  
_  
Standing by and  
waiting at your backdoor  
all this time  
how could you not know  
baby  
_  
Pasaron algunas horas, mientras la fiesta comenzaba a avivarse y los alumnos bailaban ahora a un tono algo más movido, sólo para divertirse mientras duraba la noche; Hipo había estado esperando por al albino por algún tiempo, aún cuando su novia había llegado, se lo veía ansioso por la llegada del de ojos zafiro. Tenía en su bolsillo algo muy importante para el muchacho y no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad para liberarse de todo lo que había estado cargando los últimos meses sobre sus hombros, todo lo que pensaba sobre él, todo lo que había querido decirle durante algún tiempo, todo sería revelado esa noche… y por eso esperaba.  
Afuera, mirando a las puertas del gimnasio y ahora salón de baile, estaba Jack, esperando el momento en el que el castaño se diera la vuelta y viera en esa dirección, estaba nervioso, rojo hasta las orejas, y casi llorando por el tremendo nerviosismo que le había dado de repente; toda esa motivación que tenía de la nada desapareció cuando pudo ver al muchacho al que esperaba tanto por el vidrio de la puerta. Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios en un intento de tranquilizarse; llevaba con él la nota que había escrito hacía algunos meses cuando hablaban mediante sus cuadernos, la había guardado para el día en que pudiera mostrársela y hoy, estando allí parado, ya no sabía qué era lo que quería. Aún así, con el corazón que casi se le salía del pecho, entró deslumbrante y con paso tan firme como sublime a la vez. Miró a los ojos al castaño mientras caminaba directo hacia él, todos apartándose de su camino, asombrados por su nueva apariencia; estaba realmente brillando a cada paso que daba y, con el último, una sonrisa tímida se mostró en su rostro al plantarse frente al chico de ojos verdes.

Aún sonriente, sacó de su bolsillo la nota y la puso frente a él, dándosela a leer al castaño quien, a su vez, traía otra; Ambas notas dirigidas a sus contrarios, ambas con las mismas palabras que tanto habían querido decirse. La muchacha con la que Hipo había estado bailando, que no era nada menos que su novia, se había quedado boquiabierta; sin embargo le sonrió a quien había dejado de ser su pareja, dando aprobación con un pequeño gesto, mientras observaba a ambos acercarse tímidamente al otro.  
Jack estaba nervioso, no lo iba a negar, pero nada le impidió acercarse y acortar la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y los de la persona a la que tanto amaba; Poco a poco cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar, ahí estaban ambos, en el lugar donde debían estar, con quien debían estar, con quien _querían_ estar.

_you belong with me  
you belong with me. _


End file.
